Sweet Mask
Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask (イケメン仮面アマイマスク/Ikemen Kamen Amai Mask) is the A-Class rank 1 superhero. Appearance Sweet Mask is a good looking individual with keen eyes and lightly colored hair, an appearance befitting that of a star. After the battle against Sea King, he is seen with longer hair when he addresses the Heroes Association official. In his most recent appearance, Sweet Mask is shown with short hair again. Personality Sweet Mask has stated that he believes that heroes are to protect the citizens, and if they can not do that then they must become stronger. He appears to be quite popular and has quite a charismatic way of talking. However, befitting the darker side of Sweet Mask's name is his hidden merciless nature. This is shown when he readily and swiftly dispatched a group of captured aliens whom he declared to be evil, stating that he merely executed justice on the spot. This was shown again when he was ordered to bring an escaped caveman back to the lab, he ignore the superior's order and kill the caveman instead. Sweet Mask is shown to adhere to any method that makes heroes popular, noting that only promotions to S-Class or A-Class are fit for his attention, asthey are the heroes who draw the most attention from the public, and hence, any heroes in those ranks who earn themselves negative reputations would drag his reputation down as well. Plot Heroes Association Saga Demonic Fan Sidestory Sweet Mask makes a brief appearance on a news report encouraging others to become heroes. The report mentions that he will be appearing in a new movie. Sea Monster Arc While the Seafolk invade J-City, Sweet Mask makes a guest appearance on a television show to promote his new song. The host of the show asks Sweet Mask what he thinks about the current situation, to which Sweet Mask replies that he is only a hero when he fights evil and that currently he is here to present his new song as a singer. However, he goes on to say that heroes have to be tough, strong and beautiful at all times in order to ease the fear and worries of the people. He states that he finds it regrettable that there were heroes who were defeated by evil and says that if it were up to him he would make every hero undergo strict training so that no hero would die in vain in the future. Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc After the defeat of the Dark Matter Thieves and the fall of their spaceship Sweet Mask appears and mocks the S-Class Heroes for being unable to stop the destruction of A-City much for Metal Bat anger. Later when they found the remaining minions of Lord Boros while the other heroes wonder what to do with them he merclessly kill them saying that "evil" must be eliminated without doubts. The other heroes watch shocked while Genos thought about how, before meeting Saitama, his way of thinking was similar to Sweet Mask. Because of his mocking attitudes towards the S-Class Heroes, and his theories on keeping the low level heroes below A-Class, he was challanged by Metal Bat for a fight, until they were interrupted by a phone call from Sweet Mask's manager and Metal Bat's sister. Afterward, Sweet Mask left the scene to return to his schedule with his manager, but not before Metal Bat tells Sweet Mask if he met Metal Bat's sister, he can give her his autograph. The Blizzard Group Arc Abilities Not much is known of Sweet Mask's abilities, but he claims that his skills are strong enough to put him in S-Class. He chooses not to advance so as to not allow weaklings to rank up. He appears quite fast as he was able to murder a group of captured alien invaders, apparently slicing them through with his bare hands, in a matter of seconds; with none of the nearby S-Class heroes being fast enough to stop him. It is revealed that he possesses brute strength and his veins are shown whenever he's extremely angry. Quotes *(To reporter) "Anyone can become a hero if you feel the desire for peace in your heart!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:A-Class